Aurora
by 1Aryana
Summary: There is a stowaway on the Enterprise, and she gets found on Spock's bed. Who is this girl? What do you mean she's a ********! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Star Trek Fic! I hope you enjoy reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it! This will be two chapters long, and I'll post them every Friday! This chapter will be long, and the next will be terribly short. Sorry about that ^^' And the story starts in Three… Two… One…**

xXx

Spock walked back to his room and quickly typed in his password. He stepped inside and went to his bed, stopping just inside the doorframe. There, curled up in the middle of his bed, was a sleeping girl, wearing nothing but a loose tank-top and skin-tight shorts. He shook her lightly.

"Child, you need to get up." She just curled farther into a ball and shifted slightly away from his hand.

"I will call security." She didn't answer. Spock went and called security. By the time he went back to the bed, she was sitting up and blinking sleepily. The door buzzed and Spock had them come in. They looked at the girl and back to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, why is there a young girl in your bed?"

"That is what I called you here to remove."

"And do what with her?"

"Take her out of her. As she is obviously a stowaway, she should be taken to the brig."

"Yes sir." The two security men went over to her and grabbed her arms. She jerked away and screamed loud enough to wake everyone else on the ship. They instantly let her go and she quieted, glaring at them. They tried to grab her again and she hissed at them.

"You have to go with these-" His door buzzed then and Spock opened it to reveal Kirk standing there.

"What's going on here Spock?"

"We appear to have a stowaway."

"Where?"

"On my bed."

"Ok, why is she in your room?"

"She apparently decided my bed was a good place to sleep."

"How did she get in? Isn't your password in Vulcan and impossibly long?"

"Yes sir. I do not know how she gained access to my quarters." Kirk went over to the girl and reached out to her."

"Would you mind coming with me? Can you talk?" The girl glared at him and pouted.

"Of course I can talk. I'm not a child."

"I'm sorry, but you need to come with me. You're not supposed to be here."

"Why not? I'm comfortable here."

"You're not even supposed to be on this ship."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Well, can you come with me anyway? We need to take you to the sickbay to make sure you're not carrying anything." Her eyes widened and she jumped away from them.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kirk raised his hands.

"Okay, calm down. Can you follow me to the brig then? We'll just have Dr. McCoy come there to look you over." She hissed.

"I don't see why I have to be looked over at all. I can assure you there is nothing wrong with me. Besides, if there was, I'm sure someone would have noticed by now. After all, I've been on this ship for at least a week." Kirk looked at her oddly.

"Wait a minute… That's my shirt!" McCoy and Uhura come in right then. Uhura looked at the girl in curiosity.

"Aren't those my shorts?"

"Apparently."

"You have to come to the brig now, ok? Come on." She smiled.

"All right, as long as I don't have to go to the sickbay. Can this guy come too?" She pointed at Spock.

"Sure, let's go." McCoy stopped him.

"Wait, I need to take a reading."

"No!"

"Why not? You don't have to come to the sickbay for it." She tilted her head and after a moment she sighed.

"Fine. Hurry up then." McCoy took his reading and said she was fine. She smiled and latched herself onto Spock's arm. Kirk choked back a laugh as they walked her down to the brig. They opened a cell for her and she calmly walked in and let them lock it while looking around.

"How charming. So this is what the brig looks like. This is exciting, isn't it?" She smiled at the crew members. She tilted her head in confusion, "Is there something wrong? So, do you bring me food? Or do I have to go get it?"

"You're locked in. You can't go get them."

"Oh, but that's easily fixed!" She put her hand through the force field and hit the button before stepping out, "See?"

"You're supposed to stay in there and we bring you food."

"All right then!" she walked back in, sat down on the bench and smiled at them. They looked at her oddly and shut the force field again.

"Okay, are you going to stay in there?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Will anyone ever visit me to talk to me?"

"Sure."

"Can the Vulcan? Spock?" Kirk looked over to him.

"That's up to him."

"I would like him to, as I'm sure he doesn't want me to end up in his bed again." She grinned.

"I shall be changing my pass-code tonight, so that will not happen."

"We'll see. After all, I figured it out the first time easily enough." Spock just walked out, soon followed by everyone but the security guards. She stayed in there for the rest of the night and all of the next day. She would try to get the guards to talk with her, but they wouldn't Eventually she just sat there pouting and refusing to eat. Kirk came down at the end of the day with a tray of food and opened the cell.

"Here you go."

"No thank you."

"You need to eat something."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, it's there if you want it then. Now, I need to know how you got on this ship. And how old are you?"

"I'm approximately twenty-four Earth years. And I got onto the ship when you were at the planet Olympia."

"Why'd you leave there? That seemed like a nice planet."

"I can't tell if you're saying that because it's true, or because there were pretty girls there." He smiled.

"It's a nice planet. Now, are you going to tell me why you left?"

"No."

"Why not?

"It's unimportant."

"All right then… What happened to your hair? It looks like it was chopped to pieces."

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you won't answer anything else." She smiled.

"I cut it off, it was bothering me."

"Most people would just tie it back." She shrugged.

"I like it this way."

"Can you tell me how you got on my ship?"

"I could."

"Will you?"

"Is Spock going to allow me to sleep in the same room or even bed as him?"

"I'll ask him. Will you tell me even if he says no?"

"Perhaps. Are you going to ask him now?"

"Sure."

"And he'll probably say no. I recommend that you do not fall asleep tonight."

"He did change his pass-code, you're not going to be able to get in." She just smiled.

"Well, you should go ask him now. Goodbye captain."

"Right. Make sure to eat something." He left and the force field was put back into place. She waited until a message was sent down to let her know that Spock refused. She thanked the guard and quickly hit his neck, effectively knocking him out before leaving. She went straight to Spock's room and let herself in. She found him on his bed asleep and smiled. He woke up later to her snuggled against his back.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Mhmm… No. You'll have to make me if you want me out that bad."

"Fine." He grabbed her and lifted her up, along with his mattress.

"This is so working. And that hurts"

"Let go of my bed."

"Of course." She dropped the mattress and instantly latched onto his waist, hugging him and refusing to let go. Spock walked out of his room and headed for the sickbay, nearly dragging her along. Kirk came out as they passed and instantly tried his best not to laugh.

"Mr. Spock, is there something wrong?"

"I am going to the sickbay to get this growth removed."

"I don't believe that's a growth."

"He's right, I'm not!"

"It's just… What is your name?"

"Aurora."

"See, it's just Aurora, not a growth."

"Be that as it may, I would like for it to disentangle itself from me."

"Aurora, would you mind releasing my first mate?"

"Yes."

"Will you anyway?"

"Must I?"

"Yes."

"If he escorts me back to the brig, fine."

"Mr. Spock?"

"Let go of my waist." She let him go and grabbed his arm.

"By the way Aurora, how did you get into his room this time? You couldn't have figured out the code."

"I didn't know the code the first time either."

"Then how did you get in?"

"Spock, is that irritation I detect? Wouldn't that be an emotion?" She grinned, "Here, I'll show you."

"It is locked." She just smiled and put her hand against the keypad.

"Door open please." The door slid open and they stared at her.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a techno-path, it's quite common on my planet. My ability is simply far more advanced than normal. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Just then Uhura called him over the intercom.

"Captain, there is a message for you from Star Fleet Command. It's urgent." He paged her back, telling her to transfer it to his quarters.

"Excuse me. You should take her back to the brig Spock."

"Yes sir. Come on."

"You don't like me much, do you?" Spock didn't answer her and she stopped, "Is it because I was in your bed?"

"Hurry up."

"No, thank you Mr. Spock, but I believe I can escort myself from here." He looked at her as she passed, but her face held no emotions whatsoever. He just turned and went back to his quarters. By the time she got back, the guard had woken back up. He instantly grabbed her, ignoring the scream and shoved her in the cell, activating the force field and leaving the room, locking it after him. She didn't move from the floor, clutching her arm where he had grabbed her. A moment later she glared at the door and hissed before she screamed. By the time anyone got there though, she was gone, the ceiling vent lying on the floor and the force field broken. Kirk was notified, and he instantly went to Spock's room.

"Spock! Open up!"

"Did you need something Captain?"

"Did you escort Aurora down to the brig?"

"She went by herself."

"Is she in your room?"

"No. Why?"

"She's missing, and the brig is trashed. She went through the vents."

"I will keep an eye out for her."

"You're going to help look. Now get out here." Kirk walked off and Spock went in the opposite direction. Almost an hour later, Kirk burst into the sickbay.

"Bones, have you seen Aurora?"

"She's right here Jim. She's been here for a while." She looked up at Kirk.

"I apologize for destroying the brig, I wasn't quite myself."

"No, that's fine. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's a normal reaction for her kind. Being forcefully grabbed causes them great pain, and if they aren't released immediately it often causes them damage. In this case, it severally burned her."

"Did Spock…?"

"No! He didn't do anything! I walked down to the brig myself, and the guard didn't seem to appreciate me knocking him out earlier. That's all. It was entirely my fault, I'm sorry."

"Well, we were just ordered to stop at the nearest Star Base. Apparently, they're looking for a runaway from Olympia. I'm going to assume that's you. Now, either you're very important, or you're a felon." Aurora watched him quietly as McCoy worked on her arm.

"Captain, if at all possible, can you not stop there?"

"I have my orders, but why?"

"It's true that they would be looking for me, but I don't want to go back."

"You found her Captain."

"Ah, Mr. Spock. It seems she was injured. I was thinking about putting her in your care until we get to Star Base."

"No." Both Aurora and Spock spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"Mr. Spock has made it very clear that he has no desire to have anything to do with me. As such, it would be pointless for me to be near him."

"Who will you stay with then? Since you won't stay with Spock."

"Sir, I do not mind her staying with me as long as she does not grab onto me or attempt to sleep with me."

"There you have it. Aurora, would you mind staying with Spock until we get to Star Base?"

"Is there nothing I can say to have you not go to Star Base?"

"Sorry, I do have to follow orders. Mr. Spock will stay here with you until you're patched up."

"All right." Kirk left and neither Spock nor Aurora moved. A few minutes later and her arm was wrapped up.

"Can you not fix the problem?"

"Most medicines won't work on her, and she refused pain killers. Be careful of that arm Spock." He nodded.

"Come on." She got up slowly and followed him out, refusing to look up. He opened the door and she went and sat on the couch.

"You can sleep on the bed if you wish."

"I'm fine here. Goodnight Mr. Spock." The lights went out and he went to bed. She didn't leave his room for the next two days. When Spock informed Kirk that she wouldn't eat, he went down there to check on her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"If this is about me not eating, it's fine. I simply haven't been hungry."

"How's your arm?"

"Better."

"You know, I thought you would be happy. After all, Spock let you stay in here."

"Only because you said to!"

"I suggested it. He had every chance to refuse, just as you did." She sighed.

"Fine. Are we almost to Olympia?"

"We'll be landing tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure we can't just avoid it all together?"

"Why do you not want to go back there so badly?" She paused.

"Well, you'll see tomorrow morning, won't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose I will. Hey, do you want to come to the bridge? You could help with some tech problems we've been having lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." She grinned.

"Okay!" She followed him out and up to the bridge, passing Spock on the way.

"Hello Spock."

"Hello Captain, Aurora." She smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm going to the bridge to help out."

"And just what are you doing?"

"Remember those computers that won't work right? She's going to try to help with that."

"I see. Good luck then." Aurora frowned.

"Goodbye Spock."

"Goodbye." She hugged him before following after Kirk.

"You know, I don't think he gets hugged that often. You might have surprised him."

"Probably, I surprised myself." She grinned.

"So, why do you like Spock so much?"

"Well, it's fun when a Vulcan gets angry, but mostly, I suppose it's because he's adorable."

"Well, that's not something I normally hear about him." She laughed.

"By the way Captain, you may be woken up tonight."

"Don't tell me you're going to sneak into his bed again."

"Why ever not? After all, this will be my last night here. Is this the bridge?"

"Yes. Right over there is where I was going to have you help out. By the way, where did you get those clothes?"

"I borrowed these from Uhura since I had nothing else to wear. I'll take a look at those computers now Captain." She went over there, talking to the other people there.

"So, they just randomly black out?"

"Yes, and often they will mess with other programs. we've been trying to- Hey, what're you doing?" Aurora placed her hand on one of them for a moment and went completely still.

"It seems there are a few frayed wires inside, as well as a virus that someone had implanted when attempting to hack the system."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a techno-path. If you want, I can show you the wires and get rid of the virus. You just have to move over." They all moved out of her way and she began to dismantle the computer, showing them the wires. They quickly replaced them and she turned it on before placing one hand on the screen, another on the keyboard. A few moments later and a window popped up stating that all systems were now running normally. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"There you go, it should run smoothly now."

"Seriously? That's all you had to do? We should have you be a part of the crew!" She smiled as others began to talk.

"Yeah, but doesn't she leave tomorrow?"

"Maybe they'll let her stay if we explain how useful she is. That she could become famous or even influential one day!"

"They won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know my parents."

"Well, we could appeal to the rulers." She shook her head.

"You just don't get it. I'll be going now, I'm tired." She waved to Kirk and went back to Spock's room, knocking to let him know she was coming in.

"Spock? Are you here?"

"Yes."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. Did you need something?"

"No, I was just tired. It is getting late as well. Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"I only need around four hours of sleep each night." Spock was suddenly called back to the bridge and he got up to leave.

"Goodbye Spock." He nodded and left. She instantly went and put her hand on the wall, making all the lights on the ship turn off. She heard a few people panic and someone running down the hall to the room. She watched them type in the pass-code, and then Kirk try to override it as she held the doors closed.

"Aurora, open the doors and turn the lights back on!"

"Reroute the course of this ship Captain. We will not be going to Star Base."

"I can't do that Aurora, now open the door."

"Don't make me reroute it myself!"

"Aurora, open the doors now. You should not lock me out of my own quarters."

"Spock… I can't go back to Olympia. Please, just reroute the course."

"We will talk about it. Open my doors." The lights fluttered as her resolve weakened.

"But…"

"Aurora, you are making trouble for this entire ship. Open my doors." She tore her arm from the wall and dive-bombed underneath his bed before finally letting the lights back on and the doors open. Spock found her under there and grabbed her shirt, pulling her out. She just curled into a ball and didn't respond.

"Aurora, why did you do that?"

"I don't want to go back to Olympia. I spent all that time trying to get away, and you're taking me back."

"It will be fine. Now you need to sleep before tomorrow. Get up." She didn't move.

"Mr. Spock, make sure she gets some rest and that she doesn't do something like that again." Kirk left and Spock picked her up.

"Does this harm you?"

"No…" He placed her on the bed and sat in a nearby chair.

"Go to sleep."

"You don't need to watch me, I won't do that again. I can sleep on the couch again too."

"Go to sleep."

"Only if you do as well."

"I will sleep on the couch later."

"Is there something wrong with me?! You tend to avoid me, generally act like you overall hate me, and then try to be nice! Make up your mind! On second thought, forget it. It doesn't matter anyway." She got up and went over to the couch, "Goodnight Mr. Spock. May your life be infinitely better than mine."She went to sleep then, curled into the smallest ball she could.

She woke the next morning to find that they were landing. A quick glance around told her that Spock was all ready gone. She placed a hand on the wall and accessed the cameras, showing soldiers waiting on the docking bay. She sighed and sat back down on the couch. A moment later and Uhura buzzed. She opened the door instantly.

"Did you need something?"

"The Captain wants to know if you wanted to go out with them. I also brought you some better clothes if you want."

"Thank you Uhura. I will stay here until they come to get me."

"All right. I'll leave the clothes here."

"Thank you." She stared at the clothes before reluctantly changing. She watched through the cameras again as the guards asked if anyone had stowed away on the ship. She closed her eyes and listened to their conversation.

"Yes, we had one girl come aboard. She is in Mr. Spock's room right now."

"May I go in and get her?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock, can you lead him to her?"

"That is unnecessary. I will find her on my own." He turned to the other soldiers, "Notify their majesties that their daughter has been found."

"Wait, daughter? You mean she's the Princess of Olympia?"

"Yes. Excuse me." The soldier walked out of her view and onto the ship. Aurora sighed.

"Great, it just had to be Neophis, and why did my parents have to called?" She accessed the video again to see that her parents had shown up all ready. She opened her eyes to see Neophis standing over her.

"Any reason why you ran off?"

"You know as well as I do the reason."

"You shouldn't have. Your parents were furious."

"I'm sorry, they must have taken it out on you."

"You're lucky I wasn't put on trial."

"Who was next in command?"

"Marcun. Like I said, lucky." She smiled slightly.

"You're right, but now my parents are here, talking to the Captain and Mr. Spock."

"It will be fine. Well, except that you butchered your hair. Why did you do that?"

"It got in my way. Come on, let's get this over with Neo." He took her hand and led her out as her emotionless mask fell back into place. They walked back out of the ship, Neophis putting a hand palm up against his chest in the Olympian salute to show respect to her parents.

"Aurora, there you are."

"Mother, Father, it is good to see you well."

"Why did you run off?"

"A fleeting impulse Mother. It was not done to upset you."

"Your hair?"

"I had to cut it Mother, as it had gotten in my way."

"What have you to say about the trouble you have caused by listening to such an impulse?"

"I apologize for causing trouble Mother. It was not meant-"

"That is not the point. You have caused trouble and distress for many by disappearing. As a future ruler, you need to think about how your actions effect others. Now come, we are leaving to Olympia, where you will no longer be allowed out of the Palace. Nor will you go anywhere without guards. You will attend conferences, and continue your studies. Am I understood?"

"Yes Mother. Your words have been understood thoroughly." She turned to Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, "I thank you for the hospitality and bid you farewell. May your lives be well." She turned away and began to follow her parents.

"Wait a minute! Your Majesties, if you don't mind, I would like to make a request. May I speak?"

"Yes Captain, you may."

"During the short amount of time that Princess Aurora was with us, she has been a great help, and I believe she had begun to learn a few things that could prove useful in the future when she become the sovereign. I would like for her to stay aboard the Enterprise with us."

"And how would she gain from that?"

"Well, she would learn how a ship is run, and how things work with people on other planets."

"Captain, I do not believe that she will gain knowledge there that she cannot from conferences with those other planets. Also, there is a matter of her punishment."

"Your Highness, I believe it will be both a punishment and a blessing for her to come with us. She will both gain valuable knowledge as well as having to work and not have all the luxuries that she is given within the Palace. She will also be able to experience different cultures that she otherwise cannot."

"You are Mr. Spock, am I correct? A half Vulcan."

"Yes."

"Your logic is reasonable, but her safety is also in question."

"We will make sure she is protected."

"How would you be able to protect her better than we can?"

"While on the Enterprise, we will take all responsibility for her. Also, no one will know who she is, making attacks against her because she is the Olympian Princess not possible."

"If it would make you feel better, we can have one of her soldiers come with her."

"I'll make sure she is healthy, and if she does acquire any injuries, I'll make them my top priority."

"And you are?"

"Dr. McCoy, your Highness, the ship's medical officer and surgeon." Aurora watched the exchange impassively. Her Mother was silent for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I shall grant your request on the condition that either she, or Commander Neophis reports in weekly."

"Of course. We'll make sure of it."

"So be it. Aurora, Neophis, you will go with them on the Enterprise. If you do not report in weekly, you will come straight back and punishments will be carried out on the both of you." Neophis saluted them.

"Yes Mother." She followed Neophis onto the Enterprise, followed closely by Kirk, McCoy and Spock. As soon as the door closed she turned and jumped on Spock with a smile.

"Thank you! All of you!"

"Should you really be doing that in front of him?" Kirk pointed to where Neophis had been standing, "Where'd he go?"

"He probably went to look around. Don't worry, he is my friend as well as guard."

"Let go of me now." She looked up and kissed Spock on the cheek before letting him go with a grin.

"You know Captain, I would love to know why you decided to try and talk my Mother into letting me stay here."

"You're useful. Besides, you look much better when you smile. When you were in front of her, you almost had less emotion than Spock!" She smiled again.

"It's interesting, isn't it? If I didn't block emotion like that, I would be seen as unfit to be a future ruler. It was the only way to stop either an uprising, or my parents from choosing someone else to rule."

"So emotions aren't allowed?"

"Not in the royal family. It doesn't matter for anyone else. In fact, they're considered odd if they don't show emotion. Now, we should probably figure out where I'm going to stay, as well as Neo."

"Well, I'll have someone show Neo to a spare room. You can continue to stay with Spock for a while if you want. Just until we figure out where to put you of course."

"I would love to."

"Good. We'll be heading off now. Spock will take you back to his quarters." Kirk left and she followed Spock back to his room. They got there as the ship began to take off.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for helping to convince my Mother to let me stay here.

"Of course. The Captain wanted you to stay."

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind me staying in your quarters again."

"It is fine." She nodded and turned to him.

"Right. Thank you again Spock. I truly appreciate it." She kissed him just before the door closed, leaving him outside to go up to the bridge. She smiled when he didn't move for a minute before finally turning and leaving. She laid down on the couch with a smile.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, 'I can't believe I just did that.'

She woke up when Spock came back into the room. She made the lights turn on and got up.

"Is it late?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. Please just forget about it." She laid back down and dimmed the lights. Spock woke her up the next morning.

"You need to come to the bridge today. The Captain is going to explain what you are going to be doing."

"All right." She followed him up and smiled when she saw Kirk.

"Hello Captain."

"Aurora, perfect timing. You're going to be working on any and all technology problems. Whenever a problem arises, you'll be called and will need to immediately go there. I'm going to have you start in a week so you can get used to the ship first. Also, you'll beam down with us whenever we go to a new planet. That way I'm keeping my promise. All right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you'll be needed in the brig to fix everything you broke. Neo is down there as well as a new security guard." She smiled and left, heading back to Spock's room. For the rest of the week she followed either Spock, Kirk, Uhura, or McCoy around to get used to where everything is and how things worked. The morning after the week had ended Kirk told her to go down and fix the brig. She headed down there immediately.

"Neo! Hey!"

"Aurora, what're you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to fix the cells."

"I'm going to assume you broke them. Why?"

"The last security guard, which I see you replaced, didn't like me much apparently. He had grabbed my arm and thrown me into the cell after I had knocked him out to sneak out. It hurt and I panicked."

"He grabbed you?! Are you all right?"

"Of course, Dr. McCoy treated it and wrapped it up."

"You went to the sickbay?"

"Yes. You must realize, I was not rational at the time." She pouted when he laughed.

"Sorry, I just can't imagine you going to the sickbay of your own free will."

"Be nice! Come on, you can help me fix this mess."

"No way. It's all yours."

"Neo! How mean!"

"I'm not the one that made the mess. Besides, I'm a low-ranked tech, I can't do much."

"You could help clean it up. Fixing it doesn't start until after that."

"Sorry Aurora, it's your job."

"Fine." She brushed past him, shutting him in the watch room. She smiled as she set to work on cleaning up the mess. She was halfway done with just cleaning up the mess when Uhura came in with some food.

"Wow, looks like you really tore it up down here."

"Apparently. Is that mine?"

"Yes. You want me to leave it here?"

"Please, thank you Uhura, but couldn't have someone else brought it down?"

"It's fine. I needed a break from the bridge anyway. But I have to get back. See you Aurora."

"Goodbye." Aurora looked back at the mess and sighed. Oh well, time for a break anyway." She sat down and munched on the food, not even tasting it as she surveyed the mess. She eventually got back up and went back to work. She was getting close to the end when Neo came in.

"Aurora, you can continue tomorrow, you need to sleep."

"I'll stop in a minute Neo, I'm almost done cleaning it up. Don't worry, I'll be fine, you go to your room and get some rest."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I promise I'll go right after I finish cleaning this up."

"All right then, I trust you."

"Goodnight Neo."

"Goodnight Aurora." She watched him leave and got back to cleaning with a yawn. She sat down when she finished and instantly fell asleep. Spock came down looking for her two hours later. He watched her sleep for a minute before carefully picking her up and carrying her upstairs. He placed her on the bed and went to sleep on the couch.

She jolted upright the next morning and looked around.

"You are awake."

"Spock? When did I get here?"

"You had fallen asleep in the brig, I brought you up here."

"Oh, thank you." He nodded as he left the room. She slowly got up and headed back down to the brig.

"Well, it looks like you had finished cleaning. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Not at all actually. I need to fix it now, so don't let anyone in, ok?"

"All right. Don't tire yourself out."

"Don't count on it. This is going to take some time." She walked past him and stretched before placing both hands onto the walls and closing her eyes. She passed out an hour later and it was two more hours before anyone came to check up on her.

"Mr. Spock, she doesn't want anyone in there."

"My orders are to make sure she is doing well. You will let me through."

"If she's concentrating, you can't disturb her."

"Agreed, now step aside." Neo went back into the watch room and let Spock through. He went in and looked around before finding her on the floor.

"Aurora, wake up." She didn't move and he saw the burns on her hands.

"Mr. Neophis. You need to go get Dr. McCoy down here."

"What happened?" He came in and saw her on the ground before sighing, "All right." He left and a few minutes later McCoy came in.

"What happened?"

"I do not know."

"She probably overexerted herself. It would explain the burns on her hands." Spock moved to let McCoy through as Neo stood to the side, watching closely.

"It appears she passed out from exhaustion. So Neophis' theory is most likely correct. What she mainly needs is some rest and plenty of water. If you can bring her to the sickbay, I can wrap her hands. Either that or I can meet you in your quarters if you would carry her there." McCoy left and Spock picked her up, being stopped just outside the door by Neo.

"You can carry her?"

"Of course."

"Without harming her? She must really trust you Mr. Spock."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same as forcefully grabbing our people. Picking them up or carrying them without consent normally harms us. If it doesn't, she must trust you to the fullest extent." Neo shrugged and sat down, "I'm glad someone can."

"You cannot?" Neo shook his head.

"I'm lucky if I can carry her when she's awake. You should be going though. Don't let her come back down without her hands fully being healed." Spock nodded and left. Once he got to his quarters she stirred.

"Wha? Where?"

"Our quarters." She blinked up at him before realizing it was Spock and he was carrying her.

"Spock?! Ah, put me down!" He set her on the bed.

"Is there a problem?" She checked her arms and back, wincing at the pain in her hands.

"But… How? That should have burned me. And why are you carrying me anyway? I was working!"

"You were unconscious." McCoy came in then, holding bandages.

"Good, you're awake, now hold out your hands." She just looked up in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"You burned your hands and I need to treat them, now hold them out."

"But I wasn't done in the brig! I need to finish first!"

"No, you need to rest and for your hands to heal. I'm ordering you to stay inactive until then. Do you understand?"

"No! My job is to fix the brig! It's my first job! I can't just leave it!"

"Yes you can. Now give me your hands before I have Spock hold you down and then have to wrap that too." Aurora glared at him, but held out her hands anyway.

"This is pointless." McCoy ignored her and finished wrapping up her hands.

"You burned them pretty bad. Now rest and I'll have someone bring you something to eat." He turned to Spock, "I'm putting you in charge of her. Make sure she rests and drinks plenty of water. And don't let her eat less than half of her food." He turned and left, leaving Spock and Aurora alone. Aurora pouted and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the brig obviously."

"You were ordered to rest."

"I was ordered to fix the brig first, and those orders were from the Captain."

"A doctor's orders overrules a captain's. Get back on the bed."

"No."

"Now Aurora."

"Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" Spock grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. She gasped as she landed on the bed. She clutched her arm and stared at Spock with wide eyes.

"I apologize. I had forgotten." She flinched away from him and scrambled to the other side of the bed when he came closer.

"All right. I will not come near you, but you must stay in bed." She relaxed and nodded slightly. He left her alone and went to his computer to notify Kirk about his predicament.

"I do not see what is funny about this." he stated when Kirk laughed after hearing what had happened.

"Sorry, but you're now babysitting a girl that you don't really like."

"And how is that relevant?"

"Okay, I'm done. Well, I'm going to stick by McCoy's orders, seeing as how she doesn't want to stay in bed. If you're needed I'll give you a call." Kirk signed out and Spock stared at the screen. Aurora went and sat back down on the bed.

"That's right, I had almost forgotten. Spock would rather not know me.' she pretended to be asleep when Spock came in to check on her. As soon as he left, she got up. She waited until she was sure he was asleep before slipping out and going to find Neo. Once she found his room she slipped inside and curled up next to him before falling asleep, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her. She woke up to Spock at the door.

"I'm going to assume you didn't tell him you left."

"He was asleep." Neo shook his head.

"I have to let him in."

"I don't."

"Aurora, open the doors." She sighed, but did as she was told.

"Hello Neophis. Aurora, come here."

"I'm perfectly fine here."

"My orders are to watch over you."

"Then guard the door or something."

"Aurora, you should go with him." She pouted and stood up.

"Fine." She walked past Spock as Neo smiled.

"I can watch her today if you want. I'll even ask the Captain myself." Spock nodded.

"She will stay in my room, regardless."

"Of course." Neo called Kirk as soon as Spock left.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to watch over Aurora today. Mr. Spock can stay up on the bridge with you."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to her. And that's impossible with Mr. Spock there. If you could inform him for me, I'll be on my way now."

"Don't I have to give you permission for that?"

"You may be the Captain, but I have been her personal bodyguard since she was three. I need to talk to her now, preferably before Mr. Spock's quarters look like the brig." Neo signed out and headed up to Spock's room. He knocked lightly on the door and it opened. Aurora was sitting on the couch.

"He all ready left?"

"Yes. Apparently you didn't give either the Captain of Mr. Spock much choice." She smiled, "Miss me all ready?"

"Worried is a better word. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying Aurora, I know you." She sighed.

"I'm not lying, it really is nothing."

"Spock say something?"

"No."

"Grab you?"

"No."

"Kirk?" She paused.

"No."

"Lie. Tell me."

"Neo, I mean it, it's nothing. I overreacted to something that I should've all ready known."

"And that is?"

"That Spock doesn't like me. Would truly rather have nothing to do with me."

"It didn't seem that way at the Star Base."

"He only did that because the Captain wanted me to stay. And I think he wanted me to stay mainly because he didn't like Mother and Father very much.

"Or just your Mother." She smiled.

"Yeah, poor Father. He never gets to say anything until they're in private."

"I don't think Spock hates you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He worried when you were hurt, and when you would disappear. I know he suppresses his emotions, but I can still tell. Just as I can with you." He raised a hand to stop her from talking, "And he could easily have refused to let you stay in his quarters, and to watch over you. Just as he could have easily dumped you on the couch rather than the bed last night." She didn't answer him for a while.

"You almost sound like Kirk. Except you're better at it."

"Even the Captain says Spock doesn't hate you, and he knows Spock better than anyone." She sighed.

"I don't want him to hate me." He patted her head.

"I see that. It just proves how much you like him." She looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You should know what I mean. After all, you're the one with all the suitors. And, by the way, I was told to tell you not to forget that you soon will have to get married."

"I don't want to! I don't like any of those men!"

"I know, but you have to."

"… Don't remind me. Thanks Neo. It had cheered me up. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Don't worry about me. I get paid to have you cause me trouble, remember?" She grinned.

"Probably never enough though." He laughed as he stood up.

"Well, I should probably go. Mr. Spock is standing outside the doors."

"What?!"

"He didn't hear that much, calm down." She growled.

"And you didn't tell me he was there, why?"

"Because you wouldn't have smiled as much then. Goodbye Aurora, get well." He left as Spock came in. She didn't look up, suddenly finding the floor to be very interesting.

"How much did you hear?"

"That you have to get married soon." He set some food down in front of her and began to walk away.

"Nothing before that?"

"No. How soon was he talking about?"

"When I am just over twenty-five in Earth years."

"Approximately 18 then?"

"Yes. What would you do if you had to marry and you didn't like any of the suitors?"

"Marry one anyway, or find someone else before the time to marry."

"What if that 'someone else' didn't like you back?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I just wanted to know what someone else would do. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, you do not have to answer."

"I do not know. Eat." She nodded and began to pick at her food.

"You need to eat at least half. Dr. McCoy said he would strap you down in the sickbay and put an I.V. in you if you refused."

"What?! But that's not fair!"

"Eat." She growled lightly, but complied. By the time Spock was telling her to sleep, she was restless.

"No! I've been napping all day! I have to do something!"

"My orders are-"

"I don't care what your orders are! I'm not going to sleep, and I'm not staying in here!" She jumped past him and had just opened the door when he grabbed her shirt. She squirmed as he began to pull her inside.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She slipped out of the shirt and ran out of the room, shutting the lights off for the entire ship. She finally stopped when she tripped and fell down some stairs. When she tried to get back up, she found she had hurt her leg. She grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself up. She heard people looking for her and began to move forward blindly, clutching the wall for support. She eventually bumped into someone and fell back down.

"Ow…"

"There you are."

"Spock?!" She tried to crawl away, but he quickly picked her up, covering her in a blanket.

"You should not be running off and you cannot keep turning off the lights."

"Put me down… Spock, you're hurting me." She whispered, trying her best not to scream. He instantly placed her gently down, but she fell to the floor anyway.

"I burnt you."

"A little."

"Can you walk?" She paused before sighing.

"Not really."

"Then I have to carry you. You have to let me."

"I can't. You're mad at me."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. I ran off again and made you have to come after me in the dark. I know you're just trying to follow orders, and I apologize, but I don't need you to watch over me."

"My orders have been given."

"Then get someone else to watch me! I know you don't want me near you anyway! You hate me! And I don't need you!" She gasped slightly and clasped her hands over her mouth, regretting saying anything. There was a tense silence before Spock said anything.

"I do not recall ever saying I hated you."

"… But you do."

"Aurora, we can continue this discussion back in my quarters. You have to let me carry you there first." She shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Would you let Neophis carry you then?"

"I suppose, why?"

"I will go get him." Spock turned and left. Aurora blinked before lighting up a trail to Neo for Spock to follow. They came back to her a few minutes later and the light trail disappeared.

"Aurora, what happened?"

"Nothing Neo."

"You're lying again." He sighed, "Let me carry you."

"All right." He gently picked her up and they began to slowly make their way back to Spock's room.

"Any chance you can at least show us a trail?" A few small lights turned on at their feet, leading them. Whenever they passed one it would turn off.

"Why can't you turn on all the lights?"

"Because I turned them off just inside of Spock's room in a heightened emotional state. I either need to be like that again, or in the same spot since I can't use my hands. I can only do smaller lights right now. I'm sorry for causing trouble again." Neo sighed.

"It will get better. I promise."

"I know, I just hate what has to happen for it to." Neo sighed again as he laid her down on Spock's bed.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you Neo." He nodded and began to walk out. Spock was waiting just inside the doors.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes. She'll be fine now. You should talk to her. She thinks you absolutely hate her, and nothing I say, or Kirk for that matter, will change her mind."

"The Captain?"

"He apparently tried to convince her once. Good luck Spock and live well." Neo left and Spock went to see Aurora.

"Here." He handed back her shirt.

"Thank you."

"The lights?" She sighed as she slipped the shirt back on, not caring if Spock saw her.

"I need next to the door again."

"You cannot walk, and you refuse to allow me to carry you." They heard the doors open and Kirk stormed in.

"Okay, why are the lights off this time?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Turn them back on now." She shrunk into herself.

"I cannot. I need by the door and-"

"Then get up and go over there!"

"Captain, she has hurt her leg. She cannot walk."

"Then I'll carry you." he grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards him in order to pick her up. She screamed.

"No! Get away from me! Let go!"

"What did I do?!"

"You grabbed her Captain. In case you have forgotten, that hurts her."

"Then you carry her! I don't care anymore, just get the lights back on." He groaned and left the room. She watched him carefully before looking at Spock.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Technically you'll still be carrying me, but I'll be holding onto your back. I just need you to kneel next to the bed and I'll climb on."

"I will still have to hold your legs." She nodded.

"That should be fine." He watched her for a moment before kneeling down. She tried to climb onto him, falling back onto his bed when he tried to grab her leg.

"I burnt you?"

"No, it just hurts. I'm sorry."

"And I cannot carry you."

"I'm sorry Spock."

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that…"

"I have stated that I am not mad at you."

"You must be. How could you not be?"

"I see nothing wrong in not wanting to stay confined to your quarters." She didn't answer him and he continued, "You mentioned earlier that I hated you. I do not, yet it leads me to believe that you are not fond of me and were simply trying to get me away."

"That's not true! I don't hate you at all!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course!"

"Then why will you not let me carry you?" She paused.

"Be-because…"

"Because?"

"Because… I don't know what you think of me now. You apparently don't hate me, but that's all I know. What is it? Am I just some annoying girl that you've been stuck with?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"That is irrelevant." She looked back down sadly.

"Of course it is."

"I cannot carry you until you know, can I?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You are annoying, but I do not dislike you for it."

"So… You like me?"

"In a way, yes."

"Are you saying that just to get the lights back on?"

"No." She took a deep breath."

"Ok." He came over and attempted to pick her up. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, checking for any pain. When she found none, she nodded and he took her to the doors. She kept her eyes closed as she concentrated, trying to ignore the fact that Spock was holding her. A minute later the lights came on and they could actually hear people cheer. She smiled as Spock took her back to the bed.

"I am going to get Dr. McCoy to look at your leg." She nodded and watched him leave before grinning and hugging herself happily. She smiled when Spock came back in with McCoy.

"Well, you seem in a better mood. How are your hands?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now let me see that leg." She lifted the blanket obediently. Her leg looked horrible. It was swollen and red, with her foot twisted out at an odd angle. She just stared at it, wincing when McCoy touched it.

"Does that hurt?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, why would that hurt? It just feels like you're continuously stabbing me." Spock watched in amusement, raising an eyebrow when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some painkiller and you need to stay off of the leg until I say so. Spock, come over here."

"Yes?"

"Aurora, grab his hand."

"Why?"

"So when this hurts, you have something to hold onto. You can squeeze his hand until it breaks if you need to, I can fix him far easier than I can you." She grabbed onto Spock's hand, watching McCoy carefully as he gently grabbed her foot.

"What are you going to-" She screamed and nearly crushed Spock's hand as McCoy twisted her foot back into place. He quickly wrapped it up and stood.

"You'll need to keep some ice on your leg to help the swelling, but otherwise you should be fine. You can let his hand go now." She slowly released her grip as she stared at McCoy. He just smiled and left the room, handing Spock her painkillers.

"You might want to put some ice on your hand as well." Aurora looked over to see that Spock's hand was now an angry green color.

"Oops, sorry." He handed her some painkillers and went to get some water. By the time he came back, she was asleep. He watched her for a moment before setting the water on a table next to her. He watched her for a moment more before leaning over her and kissing her lightly. He straightened and quickly left to sit on the couch afterwards.

Her hands healed quickly after that, but her leg seemed to not want to heal. Eventually she gave up and had Spock carry her down to the brig. She waved at Neo as they passed, explaining that she was going to finish fixing it now. He nodded, warning her to not overdo it. Spock set her down in a chair near the cells and stepped back.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

"I will stay."

"I promise not to overdo it."

"Is there a problem with me staying here?" She pouted.

"No. Just stay quiet, ok?" He nodded and she placed her hands against the wall, focusing solely on it. Her hands began to glow from the effort. Half an hour later and Spock shook her. She jolted away and fell onto the floor.

"What?"

"You need a break." He picked her back up as Neo came in with a tray.

"Brought enough for both of you."

"Thank you Neo. By the way, had you reported in to my Mother?"

"I did last week."

"This week is almost over Neo."

"I know, but I was hoping your leg would get better before I reported in."

"Just don't tell her." He shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't try to catch me lying." He left and she eyed the food.

"Eat up Spock. I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I will tonight."

"Now."

"No."

"Aurora, you have to eat." She turned away from him. He pulled the chair away from the wall, ignoring the hiss he got in response.

"I am not eating!"

"You need to eat something." He handed her a roll. She glared at him and slowly picked it to pieces, putting small bits in her mouth at a time.

"Better? I ate something."

"Fine. You will have more later."

"I want back by the wall."

"You are not going to continue yet." She pouted and closed her eyes.

"Fine." She slowed her heart rate as she accessed the cameras. She watched Kirk talk with McCoy and try to convince him to let her beam down on the next planet. He refused and she switched views. Eventually she sighed and opened her eyes, only to meet with Spock's disapproving glare.

"What?"

"I said to take a break, not to mess with something else."

"I didn't mess with anything."

"Or to look through the cameras."

"Well, you're no fun. Can I continue now?" He pushed her back over.

"Fine." She smiled at him and started up again. Every half hour Spock would stop her and make her eat something, but by the end of the day she had gotten the brig up and running again. She yawned and smiled before infiltrating the intercom system.

"Captain Kirk, I am pleased to inform you that you once again have a working brig. That is all." She grinned as Spock picked her back up and took her back to his quarters. Kirk was waiting for them.

"First off, you shouldn't be hacking into the intercom system. Second, you get your own room now."

"What?"

"Of course, we'll have to wait for your leg to heal, but after that you'll have your own room. Congratulations." He grinned and walked off. Spock ignored it and continued into his quarters, placing her back on his bed. He left immediately and laid down on the couch. She watched him for a minute before accessing Neo's computer.

"Neo? Kirk said I get my own room once my leg heals."

"That's wonderful Aurora."

"… I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"… I like staying with Spock."

"Aurora, you shouldn't be living with him, not with your marriage approaching."

"I know… But Neo, I like Spock."

"I know you do Aurora."

"No you don't Neo. I really like Spock, more than I will ever like any of those stupid suitors."

"Aurora, that's a dangerous thought."

"… It's supposed to be my choice."

"Are you crying?!"

"Neo, I don't like any of them. I don't want to marry them. I'm afraid to."

"Aurora, it'll be fine. I'll be with you ever step of the way." She didn't answer and soon opened her eyes, wiping away the silent tears before letting sleep take her. Three months later and her leg had finally healed. She had been doing small repair work from Spock's room since she refused to leave. She was walking around the room when Spock came in.

"Better?"

"Much."

"I am to show you to your new room. Follow me." She stopped and sighed.

"All right." He led her down the hall and opened the doors at the end.

"This is where you will be staying."

"Thank you Spock." He nodded and left. The doors closed behind her and she slumped to the floor. She stayed there until her computer lit up. She didn't move and closed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your Mother called. Happy Birthday Aurora, be well." Her eyes shot open and she jumped over to the computer.

"What?! Please tell me you're joking."

"She's going to be calling the Captain soon. I'm sorry Aurora." She laughed dryly.

"And I had just gotten my own room. Oh, this day is just perfect." She hissed out the last part before the computer blew and she slumped back to the floor, willing sleep to overtake her. Spock found her there a few hours later. He shook her awake and put her into a sitting position.

"Aurora, wake up." She opened her eyes slightly.

"What?"

"We have changed our course and are heading to Olympia. You are going home."

"I don't want to go back home."

"Just because you cannot have emotions?"

"No."

"Because you do not want to-"

"No. It is because I do not want to be married." Spock froze at that.

"Married?" She nodded.

"I will have to choose who I wish to marry. If I do not, he will be chosen for me. I am now officially of the age to be married."

"Who are you choosing?"

"Does it matter? I don't like any of them."

"It has to be one of your suitors." She shook her head.

"It can be anyone, as long as they agree as well."

"Then you must have much to think about. I will leave you alone." She watched him go as tears rolled down her cheeks and she whispered.

"I choose you." She didn't leave her room for the remainder of the trip.

xXx

**Okay people, I know that was fairly long/good length depending on who's reading, but the next chapter is going to be pretty short! I just had to stop it there! Hope you're liking it so far! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! This is the last chapter. I know it's a short chapter, but if I wrote anymore, it would kind of ruin it. So here you go! Sorry if you wanted more! (By the way, if you really want more, you need to have reviewed the previous chapter and then this chapter. Somewhere in the review, you need to say you want to read more. A sequel perhaps?) And yes, I know it's early, but I've been in such a good mood lately! Enjoy this final thrilling episode!**

* * *

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling when Neo came into the room. He sighed and set the food down, patting her head.

"We're going to be landing soon. Have you decided on anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It does not matter, I cannot have him."

"Aurora, are you talking about-?"

"Quiet Neo. Mr. Spock is headed this way to inform me that we are landing." He turned in time to see Spock walk in.

"The ship is landing now. You should get ready." She nodded mutely and Spock began to leave. Neo went after him, stopping him.

"You should go talk to her."

"I do not see how that would help anything."

"You like her don't you?"

"I do not believe that has anything to do with you." Neo glared at him.

"Fine. Then just let her go and get married to someone she hates."

"That is her choice."

"No it's not. You should know that." Neo walked away and Spock stood there for a moment before going back into Aurora's room.

"You should eat."

"I thought you had left." He walked over to her.

"Were you crying?"

"No." He paused.

"Did you decide on who you are to marry?"

"No."

"There is no one you want."

"There is, but he does not want me."

"Who is it?" She looked towards him, her face blank.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She hesitated before shaking her head.

"No… It is irrelevant, as you would say. I need to get ready now." She got up and walked past him to change. He closed his eyes for a second as she began to change before leaving. She waited in her room for Neo to come and get her.

"Aurora, it's time to go. The Captain, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy will come down behind us." She looked at him.

"Neo, if I choose someone, the worst they can do is say no, right?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"I need to talk to Spock. He asked me a question earlier that I should answer." She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Aurora! Come back here!" She let herself into his quarters and locked the doors behind her before Neo could get in. Spock stared at her as she came closer.

"What did you need?"

"You asked me a question earlier. I was going to answer it." She was nervous as he folded his hands on the desk.

"Who it is you want to choose, but fear you cannot." She nodded slightly, beginning to regret her decision.

"Yes."

"And? Who is it?" She paused before answering him, watching his every move. Neo pounded on the door meanwhile, calling Kirk to have him override the doors.

"… You." Neither of them moved for a while. She waited for him to say something, and after a few minutes of silence, turned away. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks as she let the doors open and ran past Neo and Kirk as they stumbled into the room. Neo growled as he took off after her and Kirk looked over at Spock.

"What just happened?" Spock looked up at him.

"Nothing Captain. I just need to clarify something with her. Excuse me." Spock walked past him and down the hall. Kirk watched him go. In the meantime, Neo had finally caught up with Aurora and blocked her way, grabbing her arm when she tried to get away. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Aurora, that's enough. I'll let go if you promise not to run away again." She nodded mutely and he dropped her arm. She made sure not to look at him as she choked out an apology.

"I… apologize Neo." He tilted her head up.

"You're crying. what happened?" She smiled sadly.

"I was wrong. They can say no, or keep silent in shock." Neo patted her head before pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'm sorry Aurora." She nodded and hugged him back before pulling away and wiping her eyes as she fell back into her impassive mask.

"We need to go. Mother and Father will be waiting." He nodded and they began to leave.

"Aurora." She looked back to see Spock there and froze for a moment before speaking.

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"I need to speak with you. In private."

"I apologize Mr. Spock, but my parents are waiting for me." She turned away.

"I am sure they can wait for a moment longer." She paused before sighing.

"All right." She opened the room next to her and went in. It was being used for storage, and it took a while for the light to turn on. Spock followed her a moment later and the door shut. She didn't move, preferring to stare at the wall.

"You should not choose someone, and then not wait for their answer. Look at me."

"I cannot." she managed to whisper out as the light flickered. He walked in front of her and tilted her head up. She instantly closed her eyes and tried to turn away.

"Do not cry Aurora." She didn't answer and he leaned down and lightly kissed her. Her eyes shot open in shock and she stared at him as he pulled away.

"What? I don't understand." He watched her for a moment and she blushed, the light going out as he whispered.

"I choose you as well." She froze for a moment before grinning in the darkness and jumping on him with a squeal, hugging him tightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes." She smiled as he kissed her again before putting her down.

"You still need to meet with your parents."

"I know. I'll be going then." He nodded and she left the room, leaving with Neo as Spock slowly walked out. She walked off the ship to see a handful of guards and her parents waiting for her.

"Mother, Father, it is good to see you well."

"As to you. Come." They turned and she began to follow them before pausing.

"Mother, may the Captain, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy stay here on Olympia for a while? At least until I have made my decision?" Her Mother regarded her coolly before slightly nodding.

"Yes. Marcun will escort them to where they may stay."

"Thank you Mother." They left as Kirk came out of the ship, followed by McCoy and Spock. Aurora was led into her rooms, followed by her Mother and Father, the guards staying outside.

"All right Aurora, it is time to make your decision. We can review your suitors if need be. You may choose whomever you would like."

"Anyone at all?"

"Yes."

"Mother, would you mind if I spoke with Father first?" Her Mother nodded and Aurora went into an adjoining room, closely followed by her Father. They both sighed as the door closed.

"How have you been Aurora?"

"Perfect. I loved being aboard the Enterprise." She smiled as her Father slumped into a chair.

"Well? Who did you fall for? And I want details." She fell into a chair next to him.

"Someone aboard the Enterprise."

"I figured that much. Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"And? Did he choose you?" She grinned.

"Yes. He did!" He grinned back.

"You still haven't told me who it is."

"Well, there's one problem."

"What?"

"He wouldn't be able to stay here. I would have to go with him and stay on the Enterprise. And I doubt Mother will approve."

"She doesn't have to, remember? As long as you choose him, and he chooses you, you may be with whomever you like." She nodded.

"It's the half Vulcan, Spock." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? He doesn't seem like someone you would want." She shrugged.

"I know, but I can't help it." He grinned and stood up, pulling her up as well.

"I'm glad you found someone. Now for the hard part." She sighed.

"Yeah, this is not going to go well." She took a deep breath and the walked back out. Her Mother stood up immediately.

"Well? I am assuming you have told him whom you have chosen." Aurora nodded.

"Yes. I have chosen."

"And who is it?"

"A half Vulcan. His name is Spock and he is the first-mate on the ship Enterprise." Her Mother paused, her eyes narrowing slightly, the only sign that she disapproved.

"And has this Spock," She spat out the name, "chosen you as well?"

"Yes."

"And will he stay with you on Olympia?"

"He has a duty to Captain Kirk and to the Enterprise."

"Then you will choose someone else."

"If I am not mistaken, I am to choose whomever I wish, and unless they do not choose me, I am to marry them."

"Perhaps, but this half Vulcan needs the approval of his Captain first, does he not? As well as from his planet. Has permission been given?" Aurora paused.

"I do not know this Mother."

"Then it cannot be. You need to choose tonight. If you do not, I will choose for you." She left the room and Aurora stood there for a minute before slumping to the floor.

"They are staying on the floor below this." Her Father left silently after that and she smiled slightly before vaulting out the window and climbing down to the closest window. she peeked in to see McCoy. She scooted over to the next window to see both Kirk and Spock. She smiled and tapped on the digital glass. They looked up in shock and she opened the window.

"Miss me?"

"What are you doing?!" She tilted her head.

"Climbing in through the window obviously. What does it look like?"

"You could've fallen!" She frowned and climbed the rest of the way in.

"You need to be quieter, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Then why are you?" She paused and glanced at Spock.

"Well… I mainly need to talk to Spock."

"Let me guess, you want me to leave."

"It's up to you." He walked into the next room and she looked over to Spock.

"What happened?"

"Mother does not approve. She says I need to decide by tonight, and I cannot choose you because you need to have permission from both your planet and the Captain."

"Then I will ask. I need a computer to contact my planet."

"Knowing Mother, she has blocked communication. I can grant you access, but only for a short time. You should ask Kirk first, just in case." He nodded and walked into the next room. She waited nervously for him to come back. A few minutes later and she was ready to blow a few lights. He came in just before she did.

"He gave permission, as expected." She smiled.

"I'm glad. Come here and I'll connect you to Vulcan." He came over and she rested a hand against the wall. A moment later and it lit up.

"Send a message to Planet Vulcan. Spock, record your message. they'll receive it in a matter of seconds and can respond easily." He nodded and recorded his message. She sent it and the wall went blank.

"It will be fine." She nodded nervously.

"I hope so, but if they don't respond soon, Mother will have you banished from Olympia."

"What about your Father?"

"He will be trying to delay her from figuring out what I'm doing." The wall lit up then and she opened the message. It was short and simple.

"It is allowed." She let the wall go blank and smiled before turning and hugging Spock. He hugged her back and a moment later she pulled away.

"I have to go." He nodded and she vaulted back through the window, climbing back into her rooms. neo was waiting for her.

"Well?"

"Spock has permission, now I just need to inform Mother." He nodded.

"Hurry." She brushed past him and was about to Knock on her parent's doors when they opened, and her Mother pulled her inside.

"He has permission?"

"Yes." Her Father grinned as her Mother looked around before hugging her.

"Be well Aurora."

"Mother?"

"I cannot take him away from his crew, now can I? And as you will be married to him, it would only be right for you to stay with him." Aurora grinned.

"Yes… Thank you." The Enterprise left Olympia the next afternoon, Spock and Aurora sharing a room again.

* * *

**Okay people, I hope you enjoyed my very first Star Trek Fic! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I write on anything! I take requests for most movies, books, anime, and manga! Reviews are appreciated! Live Long and Prosper!**


End file.
